Additive manufacturing techniques and processes generally involve the buildup of one or more materials, e.g., layering, to make a net or near net shape (NNS) object, in contrast to subtractive manufacturing methods. Though “additive manufacturing” is an industry standard term (ASTM F2792), additive manufacturing encompasses various manufacturing and prototyping techniques known under a variety of names, including, e.g., freeform fabrication, 3D printing, rapid prototyping/tooling, etc. Additive manufacturing techniques may be used to fabricate simple or complex components from a wide variety of materials. For example, a freestanding object may be fabricated from a computer-aided design (CAD) model.
A particular type of additive manufacturing is commonly known as 3D printing. One such process commonly referred to as Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) or Fused Layer Modeling (FLM) comprises melting a thin layer of thermoplastic material, and applying this material in layers to produce a final part. This is commonly accomplished by passing a continuous thin filament of thermoplastic material through a heated nozzle, or by passing thermoplastic material into an extruder, with an attached nozzle, which melts it and applies the thermoplastic material and applies the melted thermoplastic material to the structure being printed, building up the structure. The heated material may be applied to the existing structure in layers, melting and fusing with the existing material to produce a solid finished part.
The filament used in the aforementioned process may be produced by, for example, using an extruder, which may include a steel extruder screw configured to rotate inside of a heated steel barrel. Thermoplastic material in the form of small pellets may be introduced into one end of the rotating screw. Friction from the rotating screw, combined with heat from the barrel may soften the plastic, which may then be forced under pressure through a small round opening in a die that is attached to the front of the extruder barrel. In doing so, a “string” of material may be extruded, after which the extruded string of material may be cooled and coiled up for use in a 3D printer or other additive manufacturing system.
Melting a thin filament of material in order to 3D print an item may be a slow process, which may be suitable for producing relatively small items or a limited number of items. The melted filament approach to 3D printing may be too slow to manufacture large items. However, the fundamental process of 3D printing using molten thermoplastic materials may offer advantages for the manufacture of larger parts or a larger number of items.
In some instances, the process of 3D printing a part may involve a two-step process. For example, the process may utilize a large print bead to achieve an accurate final size and shape. This two-step process, commonly referred to as near-net-shape, may begin by printing a part to a size slightly larger than needed, then machining, milling or routing the part to the final size and shape. The additional time required to trim the part to a final size may be compensated for by the faster printing process.
Print heads of additive manufacturing machines used to print thermoplastic material in relatively large beads have generally included a vertically mounted extruder flowably connected to a nozzle to deposit the bead of material through the nozzle onto a surface and/or a part being printed. These traditional print heads may include an oscillating plate surrounding the nozzle, the plate being configured to oscillate vertically to flatten the bead of material against the part or surface being printed on. Such traditional print heads may have several drawbacks including a tendency to trap air between layers as the layers are tapped together, uneven flow of material being printed, difficulty in servicing the machine (e.g., replacing extruder screws), and difficulty in scaling the machine to process material at a higher rate of throughput.